Jigoku shoujo(hell girl) The secrets of tsugumi español
by RICARDOSERIESGALAXY
Summary: Tras hacerle una promesa a su padre, Tsugumi finalmente conoce a la persona que ama. Sin embargo, las cosas no serán tan simples para la pareja, ya que Ai Enma aparecerá de nuevo... TsugumixOOC
1. Chapter 1

**Jigoku Shoujo The Secrets Of Tsugumi**

**PRÓLOGO**

**E**n el cielo azul, despejado, aparece una esfera celeste. Esta se dirige a una misteriosa tienda en donde venden maniquíes. La misteriosa esfera se posesiona de uno de los maniquíes en exhibición. En ese momento aparece una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos y le dice al maniquí:

-Mikage Yuzuki, despierta.- el maniquí la mira sorprendida.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Se supone que estaba en el cielo.

-Hice un trato nuevo con el señor del infierno para que tú estuvieses aquí. A cambio de traerte de vuelta, yo estaré condenada por el resto de la eternidad. No puedo escapar. Y como fui yo quien te trajo de vuelta, tú serás mi esclava hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Es así como continua mi sufrimiento. Así es, soy yo, Tsugumi Shibata y esta es mi historia. Ne sé si todo esto será para saber lo que me depara el fututo, pero lo averiguare.

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**

Estaba caminando por la calle, tranquila, como siempre. De pronto sentí la presencia de esa chica, aquella chica que aun siendo un espíritu podía vivir una vida normal. Sin embargo, en ese momento yo no la veía, ni a ella ni a sus ayudantes. Seguí caminando un poco más, tras un momento volví a sentir su presencia y se me apareció diciéndome que era la hora de saber mi destino. Si, la chica infernal. De un parpadeo se pararon frente a mí Ai Enma y sus ayudantes y ella me comentó algo que me hizo sentir temerosa, cosa que nunca me había pasado.

-Es hora que sepas porque nunca te he dejado en paz, la razón por la que te escogí.

-No quiero saber más nada de ti –le contesté.- Ni de ti, ni de tus ayudantes. Creo habértelo dejado claro la última vez que nos vimos.

Si, hace 5 años. Aquel día fatal en que una estudiante de secundaria no pudo convertirse en jigoku shoujo.

De repente desaparece con Yuzuki y sus demás ayudantes. Pero se me queda viendo fijamente Kikuri, la niña que comunica a Ai con el señor del infierno.

-Ai regreso a Yuzuki por una sola razón –me dice.

-¿Cuál?

-Terminar tu destino, ellas dos saben tu futuro pero hay algo que las dos quieren de ti. Desde que Ai te vio de niña supo que algún día... –Desapareció, pero yo aún podía oír su voz mientras terminada de hablar- Tu alma caería al infierno.

Pensé que escaparía de volver a lo que mi vida siempre había sido. Ya no escaparia de ella. Ya no. Sin embargo, sigo confundida. ¿Debo seguir luchando contra ella o dejarme perder por completo?

Llegue a casa y vi a mi viejo padre. Hajime Shibata, el hombre que se rindió por completo en la lucha contra Ai. Ya que él es descendiente de la persona que hace más de 620 años enterró vivos a Ai y su Familia. Le comente lo que me había pasado en el camino de regreso a casa

-Lucha. No te dejes vencer por ella y nunca odies a nadie.

En ese momento me di cuenta que a mi padre no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Beta:**

**LUG-14**


	2. el dia en que lo conoci

**Jigoku Shoujo The Secrets Of Tsugumi**

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL DÍA EN QUE LO CONOCÍ**

Anoche me levanté para contemplar el cielo nocturno. En ese momento volví a tener las visiones que no tenía desde que era una niña. La visión trataba de una chica comunicándose a las doce de la noche a través la página infernal con Ai. Ella le da a su cliente un muñeco de paja. Noté que no era un muñeco de paja cualquiera; este muñeco de paja era de un color azul cielo, con un hilo rojo como los demás. Pero me fijé en quién era antes de transformarse en el muñeco de paja... Era Yuzuki. Eso quería decir que comenzó a trabajar para Ai. Esa chica noble y amable ya no existía, se volvió como los demás ayudantes de la chica infernal, fríos y sin sentimientos. Entonces, Ai le dice los términos del contrato al cliente. Eran los mismos de siempre. Luego la visión terminó. De inmediato me puse a investigar quién era la chica que deseaba venganza.

No sé porque me puse a investigar, había dicho que no iba a seguir entrometiéndome con la chica infernal. Pero la curiosidad me ganó. Aquélla chica de la visión era ni más ni menos la hija del alcalde de la ciudad. Fui a buscarla para preguntarle a quién odiaba y por qué lo quiería enviar al infierno. Cuando llegué a la alcaldía, estaban echando a la hija del alcalde: Noriko Mitsusiya. La chica estaba hecha un desastre después de saber que acusaban a su padre de no cumplir con las leyes y robar el dinero de la ciudad. Me le acerqué y le pregunté de la manera en que lo haría mi padre:

-Dime, ¿quién acusó a tu padre de infringir la ley?

-El ex alcalde de la ciudad. Él es el culpable de que mi familia esté en quiebra y que mi padre esté en la cárcel.-Contesto.

-¿Cuál es el propósito del ex alcalde para enviar a tu padre a la cárcel? –pregunté.

-El ex alcalde quiere quedarse con el puesto de mi padre.

-En estas situaciones solo hay que esperar a que resuelvan el caso y que se descubra la verdad -ella no lo entendía, saco el muñeco de paja y me contó todo lo que yo ya sabía- el odio y la venganza no resuelven nada.-La chica se quedó pensando.

-Esta es la única manera de salvar a mi padre.-Entonces, haló del hilo rojo.

El muñeco salió volando y se escuchó una voz que decía "Petición recibida". En ese momento me sucedió algo que jamás me había pasado, caí de rodillas y me sostuve la cabeza gritando mientras veía por vez primera lo que sucedía con las almas enviadas al infierno.

En los pasillos de la alcaldía el ex alcalde Yumito kikouta desaparecía hacia otra dimensión, donde los ayudantes de Ai lo torturaban un poco, para que supiera lo que le esperaba en el infierno. Entonces, Ai se le apareció al frente de él y le pregunta:

-¿quieres probar la muerte?

Luego vi a Ai aparecer en una canoa y dijo "Este rencor se irá directamente al infierno". Así, cruzaron las puertas del infierno.

Cuando la visión terminó vi como apareció un sello en el pecho de Noriko, el sello del contrato que había hecho con la chica infernal. En ese momento una ola de nauseas me golpeó y no pude frenar las ganas de vomitar. Después de recuperarme, miré a la chica y le dije:

-Ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

La chica recibió una llamada de su madre diciéndo que su padre había salido de la cárcel y que descubrieron la verdad. Yumito era el que estaba robando y rompiendo leyes desde el sistema. La chica salió corriendo a ver a su padre y yo me fui con una tristeza que no sentía desde que era niña, la cual, era irme decepcionada al no haber podido salvar un alma inocente y mucho menos el alma de la persona que había sido enviada al infierno.

En el camino de regreso, se apareció Kikuri. Yo la ignoré.

-¿Has conocido lo que es el amor? –luego desapareció.

Seguí caminando a casa por la calle solitaria, pensando en lo que me preguntó Kikuri. No me fijé por dónde caminaba y me tropecé con alguien. Era un hombre, le pedí disculpas y él también se disculpó.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó.

-Shibata. Shibata, Tsugumi.

-Yo soy Mikage Kotaro.

En ese momento deduje que era familiar de Mikage Yuzuki, pero mi gran error fue enamorarme de él. Mi vida cambió y eso me lastimó mucho.

Al llegar a casa me dirigí al baño y afuera de la ventana estaban Kikuri y Yamawaro preguntándose cuándo sería la hora en que esto se acabara, ya que Kikuri se estaba aburriendo_**.**_

**CONTINUARA...**

**BETA:**

**LUG- 14**


End file.
